


welcome to paradise

by dagorhir (Dagorhir)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Large Breasts, Rule 63, Titfucking, gender-swapped Kojiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagorhir/pseuds/dagorhir
Summary: Kojiro wants to try something new. Kaoru needs convincing.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	welcome to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> There is art too, by the very talented @beanjournal!
> 
> definitely NSFW: <https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1370543947592863747>  
> somewhat NSFW: <https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1370543954358202372>

"Absolutely not," says Kaoru, horrified.

"Oh, come on! It'll be funn – fun. It'll be fun!" Kojiro is grinning cajolingly at him, hands on her hips. She's backlit by the summer sun streaming in through her balcony windows.

Kaoru _knows_ she was going to say "funny".

"It's degrading," Kaoru says huffily. He's always been careful to be considerate of his sexual partners, and especially to respect women. Sex is supposed to be an intimate connection between two people, a sharing of emotion and passion – not something _funny_.

Kojiro shrugs. "I still wanna try it." She leans a little closer, so her breasts are unignorably close to Kaoru's face where they're practically bursting out of her shirt. Since she's not at work and it's a hot day, she's dressed like she's going to S instead of being fit to be seen in public – a low-cut tight T shirt that doesn't quite cover her stomach, and shorts with barely more surface area than a pair of panties. (Kaoru's concession to the hot weather is a yukata, which has the benefit of being perfectly respectable.)

Kaoru knows he's already lost, but he's not knuckling under without a fight. "What do you get out of it?" he counters. His hands drift up to rest on her waist – firm from years of both physical work and working out.

Kojiro grins at him. "It sounds hot." She steps closer and hooks two fingers into Kaoru's obi to tug their bodies together. "Can I?"

Her eyes are bright and excited, and Kaoru hates that he'll say yes to anything when Kojiro's the one asking.

"I _suppose_ we can try it," Kaoru starts to stay, and cuts himself off midway through with a yelp when Kojiro drops to her knees, unravelling the knot of his obi on the way down, and yanks his yukata open. It slides the rest of the way off his shoulders to the floor. Kojiro's mouth is on his cock before he can process it, hot and wet and coaxing him to full hardness. (It definitely wasn't Kojiro's suggestion that made him half-hard; it's just an automatic response to being alone with Kojiro in her apartment.)

Kojiro only spends a couple of moments sucking Kaoru's cock – just enough that he's fully hard and thoroughly covered in spit. Kojiro stands and flings off her clothes, then flops back on the bed, pulling Kaoru down on top of her. She grabs and lifts and shoves until she has them situated the way she wants – it's not that Kaoru is slight or delicate, but after all those years of pumping iron and hefting crates of vegetables, Kojiro could lift someone twice Kaoru's size just as easily.

"This is so stupid", says Kaoru sullenly. Kojiro is lying on her back and he's kneeling astride her waist, his bare thighs pressed against her sides. Kaoru's cock looks especially pale against the backdrop of Kojiro's tanned breasts. It's glistening in the low light, still wet from the blowjob of a moment ago.

Kaoru really can't understand what's appealing about something so … _pornographic_. But here he is, awkwardly balanced over Kojiro's chest and cupping her huge breasts in his hands.

"Shut up and fuck my tits", Kojiro says. She slips her arms underneath him to grab his thighs and haul him further up the bed, biceps bunching as she pulls, and glares up at him.

He's not going to get out of this one. Kaoru sinks his body a little lower to situate his cock in the valley between Kojiro's breasts, and then gently presses them together to cover himself.

Shockingly soft skin envelopes his cock, and Kaoru gasps. In contrast to the slick, burning heat of Kojiro's cunt, her breasts are cool and smooth, flesh soft and yielding. There's no clenching or flex of inner muscles, just a gentle silken pressure. Kaoru can't help rocking his hips back and then forward – it's an endless feather-soft glide.

"Yeah, like that", Kojiro says. She squirms underneath him, fingers digging into Kaoru's ass and the backs of his thighs and urging him on. So Kaoru adjusts his grip on Kojiro's tits, presses all that smooth, yielding flesh firmly against his cock, and starts thrusting.

Kojiro's tits are far too big for Kaoru to contain them – they swell out between his fingers if he grips too firmly, and if he loosens his grip they slip free and gravity pulls them apart. Trying to hold Kojiro's breasts in place to get exactly the right pressure takes concentration, but all Kaoru can pay attention to is the softness stroking over his cock. It's so good, and it's only a few moments before he feels a brief surge of heat and suddenly everything is slicker. He's panting, rolling his hips – it feels _amazing_ , just a smooth gentle glide.

Kaoru wrenches his attention away from the flex of hips and gentle stroking he'd been caught up in, and opens his eyes. Feeling flushed and disbelieving at how much he's enjoying something so obscene, Kaoru watches his cock sliding between Kojiro's breasts. It's captivating, the press and drag of each thrust, how her tits yield and mould around him. He stares at where his fingers are digging into her tits, squeezing them together, and his gaze slowly tracks up to Kojiro's face.

Kojiro's grinning, tongue peeking out between her teeth the way it does when she's delighted and horny about something. When she catches Kaoru's gaze, her grin widens.

"Still think this is stupid?" Her voice is low and breathless. Kaoru still has no idea what she's getting out of this, but Kojiro sounds the same as she does when she's bent over and getting fucked, when Kaoru's sucking on her clit.

"Extremely stupid", Kaoru replies, aiming for dismissive and completely failing. His voice is hoarse and faint. A drop of sweat trickles down from behind one ear, and Kaoru keeps helplessly grinding his cock into the silken softness of Kojiro's tits.

Kojiro laughs softly and looks down to where the tip of Kaoru's cock, wet and pink, is disappearing and reappearing between the tops of her breasts. He watches Kojiro tip her head forward, tongue extending, as she tightens her grip on Kaoru's ass to pull him just a little closer. Kaoru's breath catches in his throat as, at the peak of his next thrust, a wet swipe of blazing heat clashes with the cool smoothness wrapped around his cock.

It all goes quickly after that – Kaoru starts fucking Kojiro's tits faster, spurred on by irregular flicks of tongue over his cockhead. Kaoru starts to lean forward, too dizzy with pleasure to stay upright, and loses his balance – luckily Kojiro catches him. He ends up with his hands braced above Kojiro's head while she takes over squeezing her breasts together around his cock and he works his hips frantically, gasping for breath.

Kaoru feels his back arch and his thighs clench around Kojiro's ribs, hears his rapid breaths go high and voiced, and shudders through a wave of bliss as he comes all over Kojiro's tits.

He slumps, panting, heart pounding. Warm hands stroke gently over his sides and back as he catches his breath, and after a few long moments Kaoru pushes himself back upright and opens his eyes.

Kojiro's expression is one of utter smugness, and Kaoru sees her start to open her mouth to say something –

– with reserves of energy he didn't realize he had, Kaoru slips backwards on the bed far enough that he can duck his head to the glorious tits he's just finished fucking. He sucks hard on one brown nipple, using just a bit of teeth. Whatever Kojiro was going to say is lost – instead she makes an eager, surprised noise and grinds her hips up against him. Keeping his mouth on her tits, Kaoru shifts his weight to one elbow so he can reach down with the other hand.

Kojiro had been doubtful the first time Kaoru had put his hand on her cunt – evidently previous boyfriends had failed to impress. But calligraphy has given Kaoru a delicate touch and strong wrists, and he's since proven his competence. He presses the pads of his fingers to her clit and rubs in quick, light circles.

Kojiro quickly gets loud, body bucking under him and hands grabbing at his hair and shoulders. She nearly shoves him off the bed when she comes, arching and shouting, cunt pulsing under Kaoru's fingers. He strokes her through it, pulling shuddering aftershocks from her body for a few endless moments before she collapses bonelessly to the bed. Kaoru follows her down – they probably have a few minutes of lying together before it gets too hot and sweaty.

"Seems like you liked that all right," Kojiro murmurs. She gently runs fingers through Kaoru's hair where his head is resting on her stomach. Her breasts would be a softer pillow, but they're still covered in a mess of spit and come and sweat.

Kaoru is silent for a moment. "It wasn't terrible," he finally says reluctantly. Kojiro saw how hard he came, she doesn't need to make him _say_ it.

"Good, 'cause there's this other thing I want to try –"

Kaoru groans and hides his face against Kojiro's abs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anonymous SK8 kink meme prompter for the amazing and deeply inspirational prompt "Cherry tittyfucks his tall thick and sexy girlfriend with the massive honkers" (https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=42033#cmt42033).
> 
> my brain the whole time i was writing this: boob squish good


End file.
